


Strawberry

by thelilnan



Series: Ice Cream [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dubious Morality, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: Adam and Lawrence try roleplay





	Strawberry

Adam was a bit of hot water after what happened in Lawrence’s office. He didn’t see the big deal; Lawrence was professional enough that he didn’t let one _fantastic_ blowjob inhibit his meeting with his boss and Adam was discreet enough that it wouldn’t have to. It worked out _fine!_ But Lawrence was still pretty angry. He put Adam on some sort of sexual probation until he felt his sentence had been served, so the following week was pretty agonizing. But then again, Adam was also pretty busy with his own budding career, so it wasn’t like he was just sitting around their Upper West Side loft all day, pining away for his handsome, successful doctor boyfriend.

(Seriously!)

Surprisingly enough, Adam had more than enough photography jobs to attend to. He was more or less freelance these days, as the tiny tabloid he used to shoot for had crumbled. No big loss; he wasn’t exactly putting that job on any resumés. In fact, his homemade website was doing a lot more for his career than that embarrassing little pulp paper ever did. Steadily, his online reach began to grow and Adam was getting consistent jobs for papers and online news sources—nothing big, obviously, but enough that he finally didn’t feel like such a leech on society. It was something and, for what it was worth, it kept him busy.

But then there were times, on or off the job, that Adam’s restless brain would jog off and play hookey. There he would be, taking pictures in a small crowd for whatever hole-in-the-wall-immigrant-built restaurant opening on the edges of the island, or some local fundraiser for orphan puppies or migrant nuns or _whatever_ ,  and suddenly his brain would remind him: _it’s been awhile since you’ve ridden Lawrence’s fat di—_

Adam nearly dropped his camera more than once.

It was hard maintaining an adult life and an adult relationship. There were so many parts of him being pulled in so many directions he felt like he couldn’t keep up. How does one maintain romance when one is also trying to build a career?

By suggesting lots of kinky fantasies, obviously.

The problem was his boyfriend. Lawrence, still desperately vanilla, had a lot of hard boundaries. Adam, on the other hand, was fine with getting off to pretty much anything so more often than not, he was racking his brain for any and all weird shit he may have done or heard about to suggest to his pathetically WASP-y partner.

Lately, these suggestions had to go through text, which allowed Lawrence a lot of time to process them before ultimately shooting them down. Adam kind of hated that. He considered himself a lot more convincing in person but schedules were what they were. So there he was, in the middle of the day at some obscure parade, eating a popsicle and texting Lawrence smut. Lawrence didn’t seem to appreciate this, given how he hadn’t responded in about 45 minutes, despite Adam’s constant texting.

_ > lawrence! _

_ > lawrence _

_ > dude! _

_ > larry dude seriously _

_ > ???? _

_ > come on its not that weird! i have a friend whos into puppy play its totally normal. _

_ > you can be the alpha ? _

_ > (duh) _

Adam sat back and took another icy bite of his popsicle. In the street ahead of him, some sort of float was throwing out what seemed to be dog toys. He could’ve sworn this was an event for Gulf veterans.

He wasn’t serious about the puppy play idea, honestly, but Lawrence had shot down so many other ideas that Adam was one-part desperate for a Yes and two-parts trolling his surprisingly prudish boyfriend. When in doubt, get weird.

_Maybe I should suggest peanut butter again…?_

His reflection was interrupted by his cell phone buzzing twice.

_ >> Not doing “puppy play” _

_ >> Role play is okay _

Adam sat up a little straighter in the bench, eyes bright with excitement and surprise. _Seriously? Role-play??_ It took him all of 15 seconds to come up with another idea. In fact, it was one he had sort of floated before. Jamming the last of his melting popsicle into his mouth, Adam hurriedly texted his idea back. Not 30 seconds later he received a somewhat antiquated _;)_ in reply.

—

He wasn’t expecting actual costumes.

Sure, it was just a pair of pale blue scrubs Lawrence had borrowed from work, but Adam was in a _costume_. Lawrence was just wearing his typical work clothes, plus his lab coat, so that may or may not actually count for his part. But still, it made Adam a little giddy that Lawrence would get this deeply invested into a role-play scenario.

_Costumes!_

Lawrence stood before him, taking in the younger man. Adam flushed slightly at this and looked away, growing slightly uncomfortable being so openly admired. He could never understand how much Lawrence seemed to be attracted to him, being small, sharp, and slightly awkward-looking. But there was no mistaking that fond smile and the way Lawrence couldn’t keep his hands off him. Adam scoffed as Lawrence ran his hands up over his arms to his shoulders, then his neck, “We didn’t even start yet.”

“Sorry,” Lawrence chuckled, pulling his hands back, “You look good in scrubs. Ever consider med school?”

“I don’t think my history with dead bodies is a good fit.”

Lawrence laughed and ruffled Adam’s hair. That, more than anything, was a sign that the older man was also a little nervous about the proceedings. For some reason, it made Adam feel a little better.

“So,” Lawrence said, a little breathlessly, “I’m going to go into my office. You can come in whenever you feel ready.”

“Got it.”

Lawrence nodded and did as he had said, ascending their spiral staircase to take his seat at his desk in his office loft. It didn’t totally complete the illusion they were hoping for; there was no closed door separating them, no implicit privacy with real office walls. But Adam tried to ignore this and shake out his own nerves before following the doctor up the stairs.

It occurred to him then that he was not a very good actor.

_Well shit._

He paused at the top of the stairs, one hand twitching on the bannister, suddenly blanking on how to begin the scene. How does a med student act? Let alone one about to get in somewhat serious trouble? Adam thought back to all the times he was called into the headmistress’ office at Catholic school—a decidedly unsexy memory but a very vivid one nonetheless. He’d been angry, a little embarrassed, and indignant despite the fact every single time he was sent there, he absolutely deserved it. What could he say, he was a little shit as a kid. (Not that that had really changed in the interim 20 years.)

Eventually Lawrence— _Dr. Gordon_ —looked up from his desk, where he was pretending to write, and nodded for Adam to enter.

“Faulkner, come in.”

There were a few boundaries they had discussed upon Adam’s arrival home. One of which was the actual scene. Adam had always imagined it as a doctor fucking his patient on an exam table but Lawrence found that problematic for a number of reasons, one of which being his actual process of examination and diagnosis. Jigsaw had been sort of right; he didn’t often see his patients as people but it was more of a way to be objective, rather than get caught up hoping for best case scenarios when someone might have an aggressive or fatal disease. Adam privately thought it was because Lawrence really was too empathetic for the job. He was a caretaker by nature and if he let himself get invested in a patient on a personal level, it would probably overwhelm him. It was one of the reasons he elected not to be Adam’s personal doctor.

So no fucking patients.

They settled on the student/teacher fantasy, which Adam found exciting. Despite his personal history with academic authority, he’d always found the taboo pretty enticing. Something about older authority figures really did it for him.

_Go figure._

Lawrence had agreed with this scenario but instead of providing a school girl uniform like Adam (jokingly) suggested, he “borrowed” the pair of scrubs from his hospital. That’s when they discussed Adam’s personal boundaries with the fantasy: not to call him ‘Dr. Faulkner.’ That was his father, than you very much, and this was no time to be thinking about him.

Now, the scene was set. Dr. Gordon, the handsome attending, was calling in one of his more disappointing (but puckish, Adam liked to think) med students to discuss his performance in the program. Spoiler alert: it was bad. Really bad.

Suck-your-teacher’s-dick bad.

All they had to do was get from point A to B and boom, hot, exciting sex between a student and his teacher. It was a scene that had been done to death in plenty of pornos Adam had seen before. But it was at that exact moment, standing in front of Lawrence, that Adam realized he had no idea just _how_ to get from A to B. He faltered under Lawrence’s expectant gaze.

“... Hi…”

Dr. Gordon furrowed his brow.

“Uh,” Faulkner cleared his throat, “You wanted to see me... Dr. Gordon?”

“Yes…” came the somewhat dubious reply. He motioned for Faulkner to stand at his desk, in lieu of having actual chairs for guests in his home office. Faulkner stood before him, hands resolutely _not_ fidgeting at his sides, waiting for the older man to speak. Dr. Gordon made him sweat it out a bit by making a show of crossing the last T’s of his “paperwork” before shuffling it aside and addressing his student directly.

“I wanted to talk to you about your performance in the internship program.”

Faulkner nodded, figuring the worst thing he could do right now is speak. But that lasted about 5 seconds, “Is it good?”

Dr. Gordon chuckled uncomfortably, “Unfortunately, no. Well, no, I will say your bedside manner is some of the best in your class. But your diagnoses are often misinformed or entirely wrong and your case reports are practically illegible.”

“Yeah, but doctors have bad handwriting anyway,” the student tried to joke. His attending did not find this funny and shot him an alarmingly serious look.

“Is this funny to you, Faulkner?”

He swallowed and shook his head silently, jaw clenched shut. He’d never seen Dr. Gordon (or Lawrence) look at him so seriously before. There had been times—many times—when he would be exasperated at or even angry with the younger man, but it was never like this. It was never this dark, warning look; one that warned him not to misstep or he should face serious consequences. This only succeeded in conjuring ideas of Dr. Gordon taking him over the knee and spanking him until he swore to reform his behavior. Faulkner tried to reign himself in, tried to will his body not to react because, though the scrubs were comfortable, they would not hide an erection _at all._

Amidst all these thoughts, Faulkner found himself too distracted to realize Dr. Gordon had been talking. That is, until the older man raised his voice.

“ _Faulkner,_ I am talking to you.”

The younger man stood up straighter, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Clearly, you aren’t taking this seriously,” Dr. Gordon sighed. For a brief moment, Adam panicked, thinking Lawrence may have misread his distraction as disinterest in the scene.

“No, Larry, I was just—”

“ _Excuse_ me?” There was that dark look again. Adam swore internally and rubbed his hands over his face. He was a terrible actor.

“... Dr. Gordon.”

“Yes?” The older physician responded with somewhat contemptuous interest.

“It’s just... I mean, I’m doing my best. It’s just hard.”

“Of course it’s hard. You’re saving lives. Or attempting to, as is the case here. _But_ , as I was saying while you were off in la la land,” Faulkner tightened his mouth, a little annoyed at the implication of disinterest when it was in fact, the exact opposite, “I know we’ve talked about your performance before. In fact, other attendings have spoken to you too. But you haven’t shown any signs of improvement. I can’t justify keeping you in the internship program anymore.”

“ _What??_ ” Faulkner feigned surprise. _Loudly._ It actually might’ve been too loudly, given how Dr. Gordon jumped at the outburst, “Dr. Gordon, you can’t kick me out!”

“Frankly, I don’t have a choice,” the older man stood from his chair and rounded the table to meet Faulkner on the other side. The student held his ground but couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering down the attending’s body, “You’re out.”

“Oh _please_ ,” Faulkner protested, really laying on the melodramatics now. He was, in some way, trying to compensate for losing his footing earlier on. He laid a hand against his forehead for effect, “I’ll do _anything_ to stay at the hospital!”

Dr. Gordon leaned back against the edge of his desk, half-sitting as he regarded the younger man. Faulkner continued to hold his posture of the dramatics like a starlit of yesteryear which Dr. Gordon didn’t seem to appreciate. Or maybe he did. The older doctor was so hard to read sometimes that it drove Faulkner to some very desperate means just to get a rise out of him, just so he knew where he stood. Contempt was easy and familiar for him. It was this careful consideration, this sternness with which the attending regarded him now, that Faulkner floundered under. Growing more and more anxious as each agonizing second wore on, Faulkner slowly dropped his hand from its position against his forehead, daring to meet Dr. Gordon’s eyes once more. That look of disdain and frustration had started to fade at some point and was now a growing intensity that Faulkner could just barely recognize. He swallowed, expectations and assumptions getting the better of him as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

His scrubs really weren’t doing him any favors now.

“Anything,” Dr. Gordon finally repeated. His voice was low and full of heat. Faulkner struggled to respond through his rising nerves.

“Anything,” He confirmed. His throat felt tight and his heart was racing a mile a minute now. Could his attending _really_ be suggesting such a thing? It almost made him a little dizzy with disbelief, that the highly exalted Dr. Gordon could be culpable of such immorality. But then there he was, taking Faulkner’s hand and guiding it to his groin. Faulkner couldn’t help but lean into him, pressing the heel of his hand firmly to Dr. Gordon’s apparent erection. Faulkner inhaled sharply when he realized just how _big_ his attending was. He looked up to his attending’s face again to see his reaction, but the older man was as stoic as ever.

“Get on your knees,” he said. Faulkner obeyed quickly enough, hand never leaving the older man’s crotch, “Get them open.”

Again, he obeyed. He cursed himself for being so eager to please but this wasn’t really about his position in the hospital so much as it was that he was dying to suck Dr. Gordon’s cock. It took everything not to openly moan when he got the older man’s slacks down and revealed the outline of his erection through his boxer briefs. His mouth was already watering.

“Faulkner.”

He looked up at the mention of his name. Above him, Dr. Gordon was loosening his tie and watching him as casually as anything. It was a little infuriating; how could he be so cool when Faulkner was about to protest his standing at the hospital in about the most unethical way one could. It set off a small rage inside the younger doctor’s chest, but one that was easily quelled by the older’s voice patiently telling him what to do.

“Use your mouth.”

_Fucking finally._

With slightly shaky hands and a stomach full of butterflies, Faulkner hooked his fingers in the waistband of Dr. Gordon’s briefs and pulled them down just enough to free the older man’s cock. It bobbed slightly in front of him and Faulkner couldn’t help but give the tip a teasing lick. Above him, Dr. Gordon barely reacted, save for a short exhale through his nose. Faulkner would have to work hard to impress him, same as always.

Determined to earn the doctor’s good graces, Faulkner took his time working over the length of his cock. His hands, once resting on Dr. Gordon’s thighs, had drifted down to his own legs, dangerously close to his own clothed erection. His hands twitched and squeezed at his own thighs, desperate to touch himself as much as he wanted to take the attending’s dick into the back of his throat. The attending, _still,_ had barely reacted, save for one hand finding its way into the intern’s wild bird’s nest hair. Finally, Faulkner had lost patience with the whole charade. He squeezed his erection through his scrub pants at the same moment as he took Dr. Gordon’s cock into his mouth, prompting both men to suddenly moan with relief.

“Hands off,” the command was short and breathy, but it alarmed Faulkner all the same, “This is about your position in the internship, Faulkner. Focus.”

It was clear from Dr. Gordon’s tone that he would not be asking again. With great reluctance, Faulkner tore his hand away from his cock and placed both on the tops of his thighs, mostly to make a show of his obedience. He resumed bobbing his head over the length of the attending’s cock, which shut them both right up.

Soon enough, Dr. Gordon’s light, almost petting touch turned into a steadily more and more urgent grip on his hair. He was getting close and struggling not to thrust openly into his student’s mouth, lest he should choke him. Below him, Faulkner moaned around his cock, hoping this might push his attending over the edge.

“Fuck,” Dr. Gordon swore breathlessly. Faulkner’s eyes snapped open to look at the older man, never having heard him swear before. It was surprisingly hot, “I’m close…”

Faulkner moaned, taking more of his cock into his mouth. Dr. Gordon gasped and pulled back sharply, a line of spit trailing from the tip of his cock to Faulkner’s wet, abused lips.

“Get up,” he instructed suddenly. Faulkner obeyed, though he was confused by the command.

Faulkner didn’t have to speculate on the attending’s motives for long, as the older doctor suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in for a quick, messy kiss. Faulkner moaned, hands fumbling to grab onto the other man as he licked into his mouth. But as quickly as it had been initiated, the kiss was broken and Faulkner was suddenly bent over the doctor’s desk, his scrubs bottoms being shuffled down to his thighs. Faulkner flinched with a sharp gasp as his exposed erection bumped against the cold wood of the desk. He tried pushing his hips back so it wouldn’t happen again, but then Dr. Gordon was fully on top of him, his cock against his ass, and his arm reaching past him to access a drawer on the other side of the desk. Faulkner watched, a little dazed, as he pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

“ _You’re_ prepared,” Faulkner quipped breathlessly, “How many students have you fucked in here?”

Rather than reprimand him, as he might’ve expected, Dr. Gordon planted a biting kiss to his neck, just below his ear. Faulkner’s legs went a little weak at that. Seeing how the intern was affected by this, he did it again, just as he slipped two wet fingers into him. Faulkner groaned, head back and trapped underneath his attending’s larger body.

Preparation was quick and brutal; barely enough to get Faulkner properly wet so that the doctor could fuck him. He didn’t even bother with a condom, which Faulkner found insanely hot.

“Fuck,” he panted as he pushed inside, “Fuck, Dr. Gordon—”

Dr. Gordon hushed him, hips pressed to his ass, and held onto him tightly as he began to pound into him. The desk shook beneath the two of them from the force of the thrusts, the two men both so desperate for climax that their rhythm was rough and uncoordinated. Faulkner’s head was on the desk at this point, heated cheek sticking to the cool wood. Dr. Gordon’s hands were everywhere, grabbing the young doctor’s body at random places; his sides, his hips, his hair, his arms.

“You’re such a good boy,” he panted against Faulkner’s ear. The younger man moaned and reached behind him, burying one hand in Dr. Gordon’s perfect blond hair.

“I’m gonna come—” Faulkner warned in response. Dr. Gordon took that as a sign to redouble his efforts, practically slamming into the smaller man. It didn’t take much more for both men to come to a powerful climax, almost simultaneously; Dr. Gordon coming inside Faulkner while the younger man messied the side of the desk.

There was a long moment after this mutual orgasm where neither man said a thing, just lay there on the desk together and tried to catch their breath. Adam wasn’t sure if the scene was over just yet or if the surprisingly committed Dr. Gordon would opt for some kind of narrative resolution.

“How’re you doing?” came Lawrence’s soft voice. It was definitely Lawrence now. Adam turned as much as he could and shot him a crooked little smile, which prompted the older man to chuckle fondly.

“Sorry I’m a shitty actor,” Adam said as the two carefully separated. The desk was an absolute wreck when they came away, with Adam’s cum all over one side and Lawrence’s “paperwork” scattered to the ground.

“I knew that going in,” Lawrence dismissed off-handedly, shuffling up his pants.

“ _No, babe, you did great._ Oh thanks Lawrence that’s really nice of you,” he scoffed back, slightly indignant at Lawrence’s candid honesty. Again, the older man chuckled but said nothing more on the subject.

The two righted the scene at Lawrence’s desk as much as they could for the time being, feeling sore and exhausted from the unexpectedly passionate sex. All Lawrence wanted to do was take a long shower now, preferably with Adam, should he be so inclined to join him. Adam agreed readily, on the condition he was allowed to pass out at a moment’s notice.

As they waited for the water to heat up and Adam watched Lawrence go about the annoyingly laborious process of removing his prosthetic, a thought occurred to him. Well, it had occurred early, in a distant sort of way, but now he was fixating on it. He elected not to say anything for the time being, avoidant of all unpleasant things.

Lawrence saw right through this.

However, it was only after the shower was over and the two men were towel-dried and settling into bed that the older man said anything, trying to let Adam come to him first. That was a fool’s errand. Adam had been practically mute the entire time they were in the shower, so melodramatically distracted by whatever this thought may be that he barely made eye contact with Lawrence.

“What’s on your mind,” Lawrence stated somewhat flatly as Adam sunk into their plush bed.

“Nothing.”

“Adam.”

Another long pause but this time Lawrence could tell it was due to Adam trying to figure out how to phrase whatever it was he was going to say.

“... Did you fuck your med student? Before, when you were married.”

Lawrence stared at the younger man, completely taken aback by this.

“Are you serious?”

Adam floundered a bit, trying to both defend this question and apologize for the accusation. It was a pathetic display that Lawrence really didn’t have the patience for at the moment.

“No, Adam,” he said flatly, cutting him off mid-sentence, “I didn’t fuck any of my students. Ever.”

“Right, I know,” Adam nodded, “But you were _really_ enthusiastic about the scene and I was just wondering—”

“It was _you_ ,” Lawrence clarified firmly, “If you were my med student and I was totally devoid of any sense of morality, I’d fuck you in a heartbeat. Okay? It’s you.”

For some reason it didn’t occur to Adam that Lawrence was _that_ attracted to him, despite dating him for almost two years now. Adam reflected on this quietly, starting to feel like a monstrous asshole for accusing Lawrence of cheating, past or present. Anger radiated off the older man in waves as he pulled the covers up on his side of the bed.

_I’m an asshole._

“... I’m sorry.”

“Just…” Lawrence shook his head, running a hand over his face, “Do you really think I would cheat on you? Or fuck a student? Really?”

“No,” Adam admitted guiltily, “Sorry.”

There was another lengthy pause where Adam internally berated himself for fucking up their nice evening of sex and role-play, which would have otherwise concluded with cuddling and banter. Now there was this thick, heavy unpleasantness where Lawrence actively hated the younger man and was now planning to kick him out on the street for being so distrustful.

That’s what Adam told himself anyway. In reality, Lawrence was angry, sure, but nothing that serious. After he felt like he had tortured the younger man enough, Lawrence rolled over and spoke, “I love you, Adam, but you’re an absolute ass.”

Adam didn’t look up from hugging his knees in a clear posture of self-loathing, “Yeah, I know.”

“Maybe we’ll get a gag for you,” Lawrence said softly, running a hand through his partner’s wild hair, tucking some of the longer strands behind one ear. Adam perked at that suggestion, eyes wide with surprise and intrigue, “So you can’t say such stupid shit.”

Adam laughed, though Lawrence didn’t miss how deeply he blushed.

 

End. 


End file.
